


What You Thought Was My Way Home

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book: The Feast of the Drowned, Dimension Travel, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nothing but References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete's World, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Snogging, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, What is logic, if any - Freeform, loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor makes use of his Time Lord powers and finds a way back to Rose the very same day supposed to be their final farewell, self-consciously dismissing the likely possibility of a catastrophe forcing a gap between universes could cause. The beginning of it comes from an unexpected source...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**What You Thought Was My Way Home**

**1.**

The dreadful goodbye at Norway was already too much for Rose.

Jackie finding her new-old friends almost at once was almost as bad. But she didn't care, until...

Once Rose's parallel friend Keisha has started boasting about having got her boyfriend back for nothing but a tiny favour, she has doubted her words. The pain was still very raw. The way back to the Doctor was sealed off for all eternity. Her past was supposed to be gone forever.

Yet it has barely taken Rose half a day to return to Keisha's place. No matter what Jackie has told her.

In that case, her mother has truly known best. "You can't go meeting your parallel friends – and, let me tell you, this Keisha has only changed you for the worse – it hasn't even been a day, Rose!”

“You, of all people, have no say in this, Mum,” Rose managed to mutter without breaking into tears. “My life is over. If I choose to, I could disappear off this bloody Pete's World this very instant.”

“You are behaving like an amorous teenager all over again! You are still living with me and you are going to listen to what I have to say!”

Rose was not hearing her mother any more. “If I return, it would only be to get my things, Mum.”

“Don't you understand! Your Doctor's gone!”

By the time Jackie was finished, the girl was already knocking on her old friend's door.

“What? Can't we have some time for ourselves, at last?”

If Keisha Selby was surprised to see her, she has succeeded in not showing it. “Oh. It's you! Thought it was my brother. Have you decided to try your luck, Rose?”

While the fair-haired girl did not recognise Keisha's said boyfriend, it was very likely the friend – more like an old acquaintance from their wild teenage days by then - wasn't lying. Keish, out of all people, was known for changing boyfriends every other month. It was very likely this Keisha was no different.

Yet Rose knew any chance was worth clinging to. “S'ppose I did, yeah. Are you sure it's going to work?”

“It has worked for me, yeah?”

“Do you know of any more lucky ones? Or has it only been pure chance?”

“More than ten of them,” Keisha spoke proudly. “Had I known it was going to be that easy, I would have opened a _Get Your Lover Back_ office by now!”

Rose sent her a tight smile.

“Fine, fine! Even if we don't talk that much any more, I think I will be a good friend for you today! _And get some of the money I so desperately need,_ the girl has finished inside her head.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“You're welcome. Here, let me take you to the man."

“Who is he? A magician? A wizard?” Rose knew that if that thing _did_ work, the Doctor would very likely hate her for even trying it. Too bad she has already gone too far to step back.

“I don't know. He's never said. But he's not someone dreadful to look at, at least.”

Rose Tyler should have run away the moment she realised Keisha has led her into a hotel room. But who knew, maybe this person did not want for his activities to be discovered? Maybe fame was not his thing?

* * *

She breathed out and stepped inside. There was only one way to find out.

“Hello, beautiful! Has Keisha sent you?”

“Yes...”

“Are you in need of finding someone dear to you?”

“Yes.”

“I hear doubt in your voice.”

Doubt it was. Either Rose was going crazy, or she has recognised the man from somewhere. Has she seen him on the telly?

“You can't have seen me anywhere,” he spoke softly. “People that visit me keep telling me the same thing.”

“That must be the case,” she agreed out loud. A mind-reader. What was she even doing here?”

Her doubts were cut short the following instant. “Are you wishing for it? Truly?”

“With all my heart!”

“How much would you be willing to sacrifice for it?”

There it was...

Rose understood this conversation was bordering on the insane, but this man has brought Keisha her boyfriend back, so it was worth the risk!

“A lot. What must I do?”

“Not much, Rose. Not much at all. All you need to do is spend the night with me.”

The girl froze. Was this what her friend has done? Surely, Keish has never had trouble at finding herself one-night-stands...

 _How do you know my name?_ She wanted to ask him. Then again, maybe her friend has told him...

“Is this all?” Rose, as shocked as she was, has tried to keep playing the game for the time being.

“I'd love you to wear a white dress,” he eyed her lustfully. “So we could both pretend you have never been touched before.”

She bit back the sudden wish to spit at him. _That beast._ “Better tell me how you are going to bring my friend back to me,” Rose was trying her best to keep her cool. “I need to be sure this is not a joke!”

“Has your friend not been a good enough proof?”

“I need to hear it spelt out for me. How? Or is this too much to ask?”

_Rose. Whatever you do, don't let him kiss you._

The fair-haired woman moved away, startled. Hearing the Doctor inside her mind was a shock like no other.

Rose sat down on the floor, ready for anything.  _Where are you?_

_I am coming for you._

“Please, hurry up!” She has only realised she has said these words out loud the minute the man startled to giggle. “Impatient, are we?”

“Just a little bit. But I agree to your terms, I am willing to find a white dress first. As long as you bring _him_ back to me.”

“Do you think I'm stupid? I will give you the dress of my choice.”

_Don't fight him. Just don't allow him to kiss you._

Rose was tired of this inexplicable charade already. _You are okay with the shagging, but no kissing? Plus, where the bloody hell are you? How are we even communicating? Is this even you talking to me, Doctor?_

* * *

 

 _I think this has taken long enough,_ the Doctor's voice has echoed inside Rose's mind as if the alien himself were standing there in front of her.

“I _am_ here in front of you, Rose.”

She blinked at the one standing before her in confusion. Was she supposed to see through the supposedly wizard-like man? Surprisingly, she was ready to start believing in him almost at once.“I don't understand?”

_Admit it, Rose Tyler. You have known it was I all along!_

She nodded, both giddy and terrified. “Doctor. But _how_? Why?”

“Calling it jiggery-pokery would be a grave understatement, more like an insult to my incredible mind,” he grinned proudly at her. "More like having friends in the most unlikely places! I couldn't get hold of your other friends. Keisha seemed the most willing participant.”

“You have only met her _once_! And that was in our original universe!”

“Don't underestimate me, Rose,” he sounded hurt. “I have done all of this for you!”

“You mean one kiss would have ruined your pointless little-” She was suddenly both laughing and crying.

“You would have killed me, had you realised it has been me all along before the time was right!”

“Does anyone else know?”

The Doctor grew uncomfortable, aware the perception filter has become useless the moment Rose has realised the truth. “I'd rather we left this universe as soon as possible. Leaving gaps between galaxies unattended for however short a while might cause irreparable damage to everyone and everything...”

“Does anyone else know?” Rose repeated, persistent.

She believed his answer was _not_ going to be pleasant. Too bad the Doctor knew she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

“ _Does anyone else know?” Rose repeated, persistent._

 _She believed his answer was_ __not_ _ _going to be pleasant. Too bad the Doctor knew she was right._

* * *

 

 

**What You Thought Was My Way Home**

 

**2.**

 

“Keisha, Jay... Jackie,” he admitted, uncomfortable. “Maybe several other people, but that wouldn't be my doing.”

She gaped at him. While Rose knew the Doctor, of all people, could make anyone believe him in time... A few hours did not seem sufficient. Unless...

“I can only hope you have not overstepped too many intergalactic boundaries,” Rose whispered instead, worried.

“Well... No, not as such. Might have run the old girl ragged. Crossing dimensions wasn't supposed to be possible. I wasn't lying. In fact, we don't have a lot of time left to spend here.”

Rose realised she didn't care, even if they were supposed to leave in five seconds. _You are here._

The Doctor gave her a blinding grin. _If I ask you once again, Rose-_

_Yes! A thousand times yes!_

The Time Lord sighed in relief. “I'm glad.”

_The galaxies were supposed to be sealed off for ever! How?_

_Whatever's made you change your mind, Doctor?_ The alien was too ashamed to word the real reason. “Other than the obvious?” He asked instead.

“What's happened?” Rose was not going to let go.

 _I have... Have managed to startle the old girl,_ the Doctor admitted, unwilling to hear himself say these words out loud.

 _What?_ Rose was intrigued. What could possibly have-

“I have cried before,” the Doctor spoke evenly. But never before have I teared up over someone so dear to me. I thought I've lost you for good, Rose!”

She could only smile at him tenderly, a sparkle of honest excitement on her face. _Which means we're even, Doctor._

“Yes. So, the TARDIS and I have come up with a way to cheat the 'sealed for good' bit. The Vortex is pain, the Vortex is danger... But _you_ , Rose Tyler, your connection to my ship has never been gone completely-"

“You are saying?”

“With the help of the TARDIS, I have managed to open a tiny gap throughout realities. It's her job to keep it open until-”

The girl eyed him curiously, but did not ask him for any details.

“How much time have we got left before we need to leave?” Rose hoped beyond hope they wouldn't need to stay here in the bland, _foreign_ hotel room for much longer. It was already giving her a headache.

“The sooner we leave, the better for the TARDIS and for us. Besides, who knows what sort of monsters might find their way through the gap?”

She bit her lip. “It's a bit too late to frighten me with Daleks and Cybermen, don't you think, Doctor?”

 _I'm so sorry!_ He realised his mistake.

Rose shrugged at him. “What are we even doing here?” _Do you want to be stuck inside Pete's World with me, or what?_

The Doctor shook his head. “Do you want to talk to Keisha or to Jackie first?” It seemed he was no less in need to finally get away from the world he now knew has been a very bad choice leaving his Rose in...

She snorted.

“Keisha! Jay! Mum! Is this all? What about that bloke in her flat? Have you asked some random guy to take part in this?”

“Don't know him. Might actually be her boyfriend,” he winked at her.

“You have placed me into a very unpleasant position,” Rose spoke matter-of-factly. “Have left me without- without whatever it was you were about to- to say, yeah, and now this?” The realisation has hit her anew.

The Time Lord looked insulted. “You _know_ the end of the sentence.”

“Do I?” Rose teased him kindly. Of course she knew it. How could she not?

“Stop it. If you want to slap me, go ahead. Just promise me you will consider travelling with me again!” The Doctor was visibly growing agitated. Something in his time-aware mind kept nagging him more and more persistently.

“I don't intend to,” she shrugged at him.

He sighed in relief, but some things were not relieving in the slightest...

“I'm sorry to say it, Rose, but our time is running out and every remaining second counts. However, I'm fairly certain we have no less than ten minutes until the gap between the two universes closes up for good. Even our precious ship has her limits, I'm afraid!”

“Let's hurry up, if you want to say good-bye to Jackie,” he encouraged her.

“Is she anywhere nearby? Or should we call the TARDIS?”

“I'd rather not. She's still angry at me for not managing- Yeah, so she has very kindly lent me some of her... resources in our journey to here and back, so-” The Doctor was rambling, but that was the least of her problems.

“I must warn you she has powered herself down almost completely. No light, no rooms other than the most important ones available-”

Rose did not care. “How are we getting to Mum?” She spoke quietly. “Do you realise she might not-” The girl was suddenly at the point of tears.

“I know where she is,” he spoke soothingly. “Jackie promised to wait for us. Look, here she is!”

 

Jackie Tyler was relieved to finally see them.

“Rose! You're back!” The mother shouted expectantly.

“You know we must leave this universe, Mum. For good this time.”

Jackie spoke thoughtlessly. She knew this was coming, yet it saddened her all the same. “You're going with him.”

“Yes!” Rose's excitement has almost made Jackie Tyler feel like the one in need of consolation the most.

“Any chance of you returning?” Jackie tried anyway.

The Gallifreyan has remained silent, looking at Jackie with quiet understanding.

“No, Mum. This is it. He has risked everything to get back to me. I can't-”

“Do you love her, Doctor?” Jackie Tyler addressed the alien instead.

“These admissions require proper surroundings and atmosphere. I'll tell her then.”

“You will,” she looked at him threatiningly.

Rose met the Doctor's eyes. It was time.

”Bye, Mum! I love you!”

The mother has only eyed the couple fondly. “See you,” her words were barely above a whisper. It was very likely she was going to be the one to inform Keisha and her brother the Doctor's plan has worked.

 

The Doctor has grown uneasy. “We must go now! Before she gets stuck here with us!” They were running. The TARDIS was there, patiently waiting. Even the quietude and the pitch darkness on board felt like home.

 _She needs to get her systems running,_ the Doctor found Rose's hand the moment the ship's door has slammed itself loudly, making her jump in surprise. _It might take several minutes,_ he soothed her.

 _It's okay._ She sent him. _Not a lover of the utter dark, s'all._

“Just a couple of minutes,” he assured her. “It's getting powered up by the second, see?”

“I can't help but wonder, Doctor. How did you find them in the parallel universe? Don't think the TARDIS is used to wandering around-”

The Time Lord stopped her before the ship could get insulted. “Wandering. Just like you,” he teased her softly.

He continued. “Look, these three were the only people you know that I could get hold of at such short notice! You wouldn't want to know how much nerve convincing your mother we can't be apart has taken from me!”

Rose inhaled, inner warmth overtaking her. _Has she agreed?_

 _Yes,_ he smiled at her happily. _Eventually._

 

There has been one question burning inside the Doctor's mind he has never found the time and place to give her. Now, in the slowly brightening environment of the TARDIS, it felt right.

 _How come you can communicate with me telepathically, Rose? This universe, it doesn't accept or welcome such_ varieties _of communication!_

 _Yet you can use it freely,_ Rose grimaced at him.

_The techniques of telepathy are natural to Time Lords!_

She was watching him challengingly, then shook her head. If the Doctor refused to see the obvious, so be it.

“Whatever. How do you know Keisha?”

He looked at Rose in amusement. “Thames? Drowned people?”

“I mean _this_ Keisha.”

“I know Jackie. She knows your friends,” he smirked at her. “Knows how to contact them, at any rate.”

“You are correct, Doctor. Wait a second. Is the TARDIS supposed to be making such unusual sounds?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

“ _I know Jackie. She knows your friends,” he smirked at her. “Knows how to contact them, at any rate.”_

“ _You are correct, Doctor. Wait a second. Is the TARDIS supposed to be making such unusual sounds?”_

* * *

 

**What You Thought Was My Way Home**

 

**3.**

 

The Time Lord looked at Rose curiously. The sounds of this frequency were something usual aboard the ship, but Rose Tyler was not supposed to be hearing them.

 

“What kind of sounds?” He asked her, refusing to believe in something so unusual. No, not unusual. Impossible.

“These bleeps? It's as if she's trying to tell you something. A bit like... like in Morse Code, or whatever you call it?”

He gaped at her. “This is not possible.”

“Breaking down the impenetrable walls between worlds is. Yet here we are.”

The Time Lord was watching her warily. “A human is not supposed to-”

Rose sighed at him heavily. “And that's when I thought we would be snogging the lives out of each other by now. But I suppose-”

The Doctor blinked at her, stunned. “Is this how you want it?”

She closed her eyes for a moment, found her bearings and answered his question. “Now, I don't even know.”

He inhaled and pulled her into an embrace. Rose's body language has been as easy to read as always.

 

“I have wanted to do this to you ever since-” The Doctor has started the kiss tenderly, never entirely certain she would accept him. She did, forgetting this would undoubtedly tell and show him the one thing-

The Time Lord backed away from Rose the moment it has hit him.

She gaped at him, looking at the alien apologetically, not at all surprised about the shock on his face.

The Doctor couldn't manage a decent sentence, still frozen in shock.

_Why?_

Rose exhaled in relief. Anything was better than the tense quietude now surrounding them.

 _Why what?_ She has tried to ease the dreadful atmosphere with a light remark, hopefully sounding at least a bit as she has intended it to.

“You should have told me,” the stunned Time Lord has managed at last.

“I thought you knew! With your eyes apparently wanting to assure me of _something_ ,” Rose shrugged.

“If I had wanted to assure you of something, it certainly wasn't it!” The Doctor was agitated, his surprise bordering on shock.

“Sorry?”

“Don't be sorry, Rose. Whatever you do.”

“Are you not mad at me?” The Doctor has surely been looking not at all pleased moments before.

“No, Rose. I _love_ you,” he said simply.

She grinned at him, her first impulse being to hold him tight.  This has almost sounded like an illusion. The girl has stopped herself from touching him. The Doctor was the one supposed to be the one initiating the embrace. He has pulled away, after all.

“Are these _proper surroundings_?” Rose asked him uncertainly.

He gaped at her. “Every time we're alone, every time we're _not_... The surroundings are always right for us from now on, yeah?”

Rose blinked at him, puzzled. “I did not want to say something so meaningful in front of your mother,” the Doctor admitted.

She nodded at him, smiling. “You two have never got along properly, have you?”

The Doctor looked at her, thoughtful. “We _have_ , in a way. Excluding her unjustified slaps, of course!”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “You have deserved those, most of the time! If I had told her about all of the missteps you have taken, I think you'd already be wearing a different face, again!” She smirked.

The Doctor could see the shock of saying farewell to her mother was soon going to hit her fully. He was ready for anything at this point.

“Am I not worthy of your affection?” She spoke quietly, her lower lip trembling. It _has_ hit her, all right. “Am I not good enough?”

“Hush, Rose. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” he has pulled her into an embrace. “I regret every moment I should have confessed my love for you and haven't. I love you,” he said, breathing these three words into her skin again and again.

“I- I thought you were gone, Doctor,” she breathed at him, tearful. “Gone for good, and-”

He looked at Rose seriously. “That has been nothing but one possibility out of billions, love. It's useless to ever consider the things which might have happened, yet did not. Our staying together and you getting the chance to keep your promise of forever is what has happened,” the Time Lord looked at her assuringly, almost physically able to see her tears drying off her face.

_We can... If you want-_

_Okay!_ Rose was enjoying the telepathy immensely, more than ever before. If anything, it has made her feel closer to the Doctor.

The Time Lord eyed her curiously, not wanting to deny the fact thar sometimes hearing the unhidden thoughts of others has been a pleasant experience.

 _Which extent of_ closer _are you having in mind, Rose Tyler?_

She has almost jumped up in surprise. “Are you able to hear _everything_?” Rose was flabbergasted. Some of her thoughts about the Doctor – well, more than some – have been worse than indecent. The colour of her cheeks has changed immediately.

He looked at her curiously, but did not point out the change in her complexion. “No. My brain would likely implode,” he spoke gravely. “I know how to keep the thoughts of others at bay. Know how to shield mine,” the Doctor smiled.

The girl sighed in relief. “Could you _teach_ me?”

 _Of course, love,_ the Time Lord smiled at her. In fact, he was feeling quite excited about the upcoming experience. The procedure, while painless, involved a great deal of intimacy, even if not necessarily physical. Getting Rose through this meant -

 _I do sense you are hopeful about something?_ The Time Lady was eager to explore all sorts of possibilities this new nature has granted her. Such as testing her abilities in telepathy.

The Doctor eyed her with adoration. _I am expectant, yes._ No-one has communicated with him telepathically in centuries. Not properly, not truly.

 _I love you_ , he reminded her, getting an excited grin in return. Now, if only-

_Do you know there actually is a way for Time Lords to be able to share their thoughts, their feelings twenty-four/seven?_

Rose bit her lip. _Unless- unless it's with you, I'd rather not._

“As a matter of fact, love-”

 _It_ is _with you. I knew it!_ She inhaled, suddenly worried. _Would there be a way for me to keep some unpleasant... some things from you, Doctor?_

The Doctor nodded. _Of course, love! The moment I teach you some of the techniques, you will be able to hide whatever from me!_

Rose could see the Doctor was feeling slightly uncertain, maybe even disillusioned.

_I love you, but waiting for a kiss not interrupted by a shocked Time Lord has surely ended up being a great deal too long, Doctor, yeah?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not abandoning any of my ongoing fics, ever.
> 
> (Neither am I going to stop uploading new ones.)
> 
> :)

**Previously...**

_ Rose could see the Doctor was feeling slightly uncertain, maybe even disillusioned. _

I love you, but waiting for a kiss not interrupted by a shocked Time Lord has surely ended up being a great deal too long, Doctor, yeah?

 

**What You Thought Was My Way Home**

 

**4.**

 

“Absolutely,” he agreed. “Allow me to fix it, Rose?”

This time, the snog has begun with no reservations, the passion they have both been craving to express with this single action meant to give away as much as possible soon leaving them both breathless. However, leaving it at that has felt insufficient.

The Doctor beamed at Rose. “I think someone here needs to be taught how to make her passionate outbursts last... indefinitely, more or less,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she blushed. “It's not often someone does  _ that t _ o me! How should I know how to restrain myself, when all I want is-”

“-to make it last,” he finished kindly, not wanting to make the girl any more uncomfortable. “In fact, that's the first thing you need to be taught, my Rose!” 

The young Time Lady inhaled. “Which one is it, then? To be able to extend the kiss for a very long time or to be able to stop whenever, when or if needed?”

“It’s essential to master both things, love. Nobody can say what kind of unfriendly creatures might come up on us not being prepared to, well, to  run away immediately.”

“But once here aboard the TARDIS, we’re safe?”

“If we don’t invite some suspicious stranger to travel with us, then yes, we should be safe.”

Rose smiled at him challengingly. “Do you mean you are going to be completely sure someone you  _ do  _ invite aboard is safe to keep with us?”

“Er.” The Doctor tensed up. “I  _ did  _ kick Adam out, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did!” Rose beamed at him. “Can you imagine what could have happened if we allowed him to keep travelling with us?”

“Yes,” the Time Lord shuddered. “I’d have made sure his life on board would end up being miserable.”

Rose wrapped her arms around him. “I think I’d have thought of ways to get him out of the TARDIS before you could,” she assured him.

“I’m certain of it,” he said honestly. “Rose Tyler, the real example of the incomparable Tyler wrath,” the Doctor teased her.

“Don’t test the limits of it,” she warned him teasingly.  

“Sorry,” he said. “Could I do something to make you happy, love?”

Rose grinned, but her words were completely serious. “With you, I’m always happy, Doctor.”

The Gallifreyan eyed her knowingly, not objecting. Her everlasting excitement about getting to know new things has never ceased to astonish him, but there were times when even someone as lighthearted as Rose could not hide her true feelings, including her distress, sadness or disillusion, sometimes caused by none other but him.

“Rose, I need you to listen to me,” the Doctor spoke seriously. “I might get overprotective of you at times, for which I’m sorry, but getting you back from the- I can’t even say the name out loud without becoming frustrated - I can’t promise I am going to become any less-”

Rose smiled at him encouragingly. “You don’t need to. I mistrust any being looking at you with interest and I secretly want to pull you into a wet, passionate and very public snog to prove to them you’re with me!”

“You can do that. Any time!”

She rolled her eyes at him teasingly. “Is there anything else I am  _ allowed _ to do? Because with you, one can never be truly certain, Doctor!”

“Very funny, Miss Tyler. Is this what I get for almost admitting I hate having anyone but you on board the TARDIS?”

Rose blinked. “Does this include Jack?”

“He has realised his questionable behaviour towards you wasn’t welcome soon enough, luckily for him!”

She shrugged. “Too bad. I quite enjoyed having him travelling with us,” she smirked, enjoying the puzzled expression on the Doctor’s face.  _ Oh. Do you want me to find him for you? _

“So you could bathe him in judging looks whenever he smiled at me? What about when Jack and I smiled at each other?”

The Doctor sent her a meek smile. “For you, I might try to tolerate him. If you truly feel having only me as a companion might not be enough-”

The young Time Lady shook her head.  _ You can truly be an idiot sometimes, Doctor. If I ever wanted to leave you, trust me, I would have! Have I ever whined about you offering strangers to travel with us? _

The Doctor exhaled. “Not out loud, but your face used to be like an open book to me, love.”

_ I know. I wanted you to see it. The naïve  younger me, expecting so much from you. _

The Doctor gulped.  _ I’m sorry, love. So sorry! Had I known- _

“You would have probably run away from me, not wanting to get involved with my petty little  _ stupid ape  _ problems,” Rose spoke evenly. “Then, you regenerated,” she sighed.

The Doctor was listening to her incredulously. “I’m quite sure I have stopped using this…  _ term  _ afterwards?”

She exhaled. “Do you  _ really  _ want to go there? Must I remind you just how many this  _ new  _ you has remembered how to do? How to make use of your looks to get whatever you wanted?”

“Er. It can’t have been that bad! I haven’t done anything to-” The Time Lord objected meekly.

“You didn’t need to. That much, you being so incredibly attractive and looking next to irresistible to some, that much I could understand. Hell, if you have  _ asked  _ me to, I would have done no matter what to make you happy, Doctor!” The Londoner sighed.

“Instead of doing any of that, however, you have chosen to be sad over-”

_ Reinette. Madame de Pompadour. _

Rose glared at him, trying not to grow infuriated at the tender way the Doctor has uttered her name.

The Gallifreyan giggled at her. “You know I have never  _ felt  _ anything for her. Only regret about-”

“You don’t need to begin justifying yourself in front of me,” Rose reminded him kindly. “But your sadness over her passing has only reminded me I was never going to be as good as-”

The Doctor could not listen to this insanity any longer.

“Reinette, Sarah Jane, Lynda or any of the others… They are or have been just a momentary glimpse in the life waiting for us. I don’t think you are ever getting rid of me now, Rose Tyler!”

“Feel like proving it to me?”

If anything, she was not intending to let his words pass as a meaningless jest. Not this time.

 


End file.
